


Massage For A Snake

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Roceit [ Prince/Roman x Deceit/Janus ]Summary:image[WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]okay i usually NEVER write for lee deceit or roceit but like bro this was fun, imma have to do lee!janus more oftenor lee deceit or roceit but like bro this was fun, imma have to do lee!janus more often
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Roceit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Massage For A Snake

Janus couldn’t fight it. He was in… a mood. As much as he loathed to admit the truth… he really did want… that.

Janus left his room and made a beeline for the main room, there was sure to be someone there to help.

And who else but Roman was to sit upon the couch, looking up from his phone to greet Janus.

He was currently fixing his hair and using selfie mode to perfect it, typical of him.

“Wonderful afternoon, Slithering Serpent.”

Janus offered a sly smile in return and sat beside him, garnering a curious look.

“I happen really to be quite tense today, I would assume a massage could… brighten my mood?” 

Roman smiled, realizing immediately what he wanted. It was his way of asking. 

Roman put his phone in his tunic and leaned back, opening his arms for Janus to join him.

Janus wasted no time leaning back into Roman’s figure. He shivered as he felt gentle figures creeping onto his neck.

“Tense, hm? Any particular reason why?” Roman continued conversationally and his fingers gently pressed into the muscles.

Janus’ breathing hitched at the contact and rolled his shoulders back. “Oh, no, after all, our host is so very stress free and never gives any of us any reason to worry.”

Roman let out a small laugh, his breath coasting across the scales lining the back of Janus’ neck. The serpent flinched and smiled.

“You may have a point, you silver-tongued snake.” Roman carried on pressing into the muscles of Janus’ neck and upper back, allowing Janus to relax a little as the knots were slowly undone.

Roman smirked, now time to give Janus what he wanted. He continued his pressing on the muscles with his thumbs while his fingers fluttered around the surrounding area.

Janus gasped let out a small hum as his breathing grew irregular. 

“Does something have the snake speechless?” Roman smirked.

“D-Don’t you stahart.” Janus pressed his lips together as soon as he heard himself giggle and Roman’s eyes sparkled with mischief. He moved both his hands to the left sides of Janus’ back, the side covered in soft sensitive scales, causing the snake to still.

“Start what?”

Janus smirked. “Are you sure you want to play this game, puny prince?”

“You asked for it~” Roman shifted his hands to claws and slowly drug them down Janus’ back.

Janus squealed and forced a hand in his mouth to muffle the undeniable giggling he was resisting. 

“I was under the impression you wanted a massage, Jan!” Roman leaned to whisper in Janus’ ear. “To, say, brighten your mood? Like a certain serpent’s laughter brightens my day?” Roman switched from slow clawing to dancing his fingers up and down Janus’ back.

Janus couldn’t help it, he snorted and broke into deep belly laughter. Roman’s eyes lit up at the sound. 

“There’s that villainous laughter!” Roman purred and nuzzled Janus’ neck, sure to rub against the scales coating the left side as well.

Roman quickly switched to rubbing and pressing, an actual attempt at a massage at this point. He just had to break Janus, because now he couldn’t hold back his giggles.

Adorable hissing giggles.

Roman didn’t know if Janus was aware, but because he stuck his forked tongue out when he giggled the giggles came out as small bouncy hisses which was illegally adorable.

“Come on, relax.”

“Eheheasssssy fohohor yohohou tohoho sssssahahay!”

Roman moved his hands downward to work at the knots of his lower back. “Cootchie coo, baby snake~” 

Janus flinched violently and his giggles picked up back to laughter. His body shook as he fought to remain still. 

“Tickle tickle. Kitchy kitchy coo.” Roman grinned evilly seeing the bright red blush return to Janus’ happy face. 

They went like that for a while, Roman working through the knots in Janus’ back while tickling the crap out of him.

Until they came to a part of the massage both were very excited for.

“Now it’s time for the sides of your ribs, Jan.” Roman was generous enough to warn him.

Janus bit his lip with his fangs sticking out and nodded.

“Do I need to hold your wrists?”

“I have six of them, Roman, I don’t believe you could if you tried.”

Roman chuckled darkly and turned Janus’ head to look at him. “That’s what cuffs are for.” He relished in the immediate crimson tipping Janus’ ears.

“I’ll keep them still myself.”

“You sure you’re not lying?”

“Roman.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll start.” Roman positioned his hands over the ribs. Janus usually carried some tension there, so it was important to massage that area too if he wanted a full relief. However, this proved challenging for one particular reason.

“Let’s give these ticklish ribs some attention~” Roman grabbed onto the sides of Janus’ ribs strongly, expecting a struggle.

And a struggle he got, Janus bucked and burst into loud exuberant laughter, his body twisting as he his grabbed the couch cushions in an effort not to immediately throw Roman across the room.

Roman chuckled in amusement as he pressed his thumbs between the ribs. “I promise I’m not trying to tickle you right now, I want to help you relieve your stress, it’s just- hng- difficult!” Roman grunted as Janus threw himself to the side.

“R-ROHOHOMAN!”

Roman laughed along. “Sit still, I’m trying!” He pressed a bit harder into the higher ones, knowing there was more muscle, and unfortunately that’s where Janus was most ticklish.

“ROMAN NOHO-”

Janus curled into a ball, his hands balling into fists at the overwhelming urge to fight back.

Roman focused on kneading his knuckles into the last few spaces before lifting his hands. “And, done!”

Janus laid there panting, still wearing a bright smile with small hissing giggles escaping every so often. 

“Was that what you wanted?” Roman murmured as he carded his fingers through Janus’ hair. 

“Oh no, I absolutely hated every moment of that.” Janus spoke with the most obvious sarcasm.

“Come here, you snickering snake.” Roman chuckled and dragged Janus into his lap.

And if they stayed there the rest of the evening, did it really matter?


End file.
